Knight In Shining Armor
by Ganzyyy
Summary: A small story about a curious daughter, a happy family and a tale about falling in love. Sengoku/OC


**Hello, this is just a little something that I randomly thought of. I hope you enjoy and if you read any of my other stories I may be updating soon :)**

**Anyway: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters**

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" A little girl with dark orange hair and aqua colored eyes called out to an older woman. The young girl was about 5 or 6 and her long hair was tied in pigtails. She wore a light blue dress, white stockings, and black shoes.

The older woman knelt down next to the little girl. She had dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders and striking bright green eyes that seemed to glow under her dark colored hair. "What is Kiya?" She asked her daughter.

"How did you meet daddy?" She asked with curious aqua eyes.

The young woman raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking this all of a sudden?" She asked with a slight laugh.

"Well Uncle Touji said it was all thanks to him." She said with a pout causing her mother to laugh harder.

"Why didn't you believe Uncle Touji?" She asked confused.

"Because…" Kiya crossed her arms in a huff. "Uncle thinks he's so cool." She paused then continued. "But uncle is not that cool."

Her mother laughed and Kiya pouted even more. "But your uncle is right. I met your dad through him." She explained.

"Now mommy's lying!" She yelled. "Liar! Liar! Liar!"

"Kiya… please…" Her mother sighed. "Would you like me to tell you the story?"

Kiya immediately smiled and pulled her mother into their living room where they sat. Kiya sat on her mother's lap and stared at her seriously. "Mommy… do you promise to tell the truth?" She asked.

"Yes, I promise." She replied to her daughter.

"Pinky promise?" Kiya held her pinky out to her mom.

"Pinky promise." She stated and they shook their pinkies on it.

"Now you can't lie." Kiya said with a content smile as she snuggled closer to her mother. "I'm ready for the story now."

Kiya's mother chuckled. "Okay…" She said in thought trying to figure out where to begin. "I guess I should start by saying Uncle Touji and I were best friends."

"Best friends?" She asked confused.

"It's like you and his son Ichiro. You and him play together all the time and have fun."

"Oh…" Kiya said understanding a little.

"I met your dad when Touji and I were in our second year of middle school. Your dad was a third year."

"Daddy was older than you?" Kiya seemed amazed.

"That's right." Her mother said. "I moved closer to Touji that year and we decided to walk to school together, but I had to go early since he had to go to tennis practice. While I was sitting on the side watching Touji his teammates were making fun of him because they thought he and I were dating." Kiya's face scrunched up in disgust and her mother had to hold back her laugh. "So I naturally stood up and yelled across the courts just to tell them that we weren't dating. After I declared that we weren't together someone came up behind me and touched my shoulder. He said it was lucky that Touji and I weren't together. However, when he touched me, I got so scared that I grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground. That was the first time I met your father." She explained.

Kiya looked confused. "You threw daddy on the ground."

Her mother nodded and laughed slightly. "Yes… it was an accident since he caught me off guard."

Kiya sat on her mother's lap confused. She couldn't understand how something like that could cause her parents to end up together… "But mommy… how did you and daddy end up together?"

"Hm… well that's a longer story." She said. "Are you sure you want to hear it?" Kiya nodded. "Do you promise to not interrupt?"

"I promise!" Kiya said happily.

"Okay…" Her mother said. "Well after I threw your dad on the ground he started laughing at me. I didn't know how happy go lucky he was at the time and it confused me to see him laughing. I apologized, but he simply stood and smiled at me. He asked me for my name while saying how interesting I was. I was so embarrassed that I couldn't speak. I wasn't used to people saying such nice things to me. But when the practice was over, your dad was surrounded by many girls."

"No way!" Kiya sounded appalled. She didn't even realize that she had already broken her promise to not interrupt her mother.

Her mother nodded. "I was very sad and Touji tried to cheer me up. And as I thought about it during school, I felt angry that I believed his kind words. So I went to the one place that I felt comfortable."

"Where's that?" Kiya asked.

"The gym." Her mother explained. "When I was young, my father taught me self defense and he made me learn many different types of martial arts. So I always had to go to the gym and practice like Touji practiced tennis. It made me feel good." She explained. "Well when I got there, I noticed that your father was practicing boxing with an opponent. Even though I was angry at him, I thought he looked so cool. I completely forgot about my anger. When he was finished, he came over to me and started talking to me. He complimented me on my form and even gave me pointers. It was the first time that someone my age ever said anything nice about what I enjoyed."

"Is that when you and daddy ended up together?" Kiya asked confused.

Her mother shook her head. "Not quite." She said. "But we did get closer. We talked a lot more when I watched their tennis practice. Touji was mad at me though. He was getting jealous."

"Jealous?" Kiya asked confused. "Why would Uncle Touji be jealous?"

Her mother chuckled. "Well… I was supposed to be watching him play, but I started watching you dad more and more. It was like I couldn't take my eyes off of him."

"Love at first sight~!" Kiya sang happily.

Her mother laughed. "I guess you could say that." She paused. "We were getting along so well that I thought maybe we could be more than friends… But then one day after practice when he was surrounded by a bunch of girls, there was a more outgoing girl. In front of everyone there, she confessed her love for him. And your father said yes."

"Daddy said yes?" Kiya said confused.

"Yes… I was so shocked that Touji had to shake me slightly to get me to focus again. And once again I was sad and angry and didn't want anything to with your dad." Her mother explained. "I avoided him the rest of the day. I almost decided not to go to the gym because I knew he was going to be there. But then I thought that I would be able to ignore him so I decided to go anyway. All that day I kept calling your dad a no good pervert. I couldn't tell if Touji thought it was funny or if he was angry that I was making fun of the man he looked up to."

"Mommy…" Kiya asked confused. "What's a… no good pervert?"

Her mother's face tinted red in embarrassment. She got distracted telling her story and didn't realize what she told her daughter. "Um…" She was trying to figure out what to say to that. "It's a very very bad name that you should never use."

"Okay…" Kiya said with a nod.

"So I went to the gym like a usually do." Her mother continued as she prayed her daughter wouldn't repeat her words. "When I got there I began to feel better. However, as soon as your dad came in, my mood soured. He tried to ask me what was wrong but I would just yell at him. So then we made a bet. If he could beat me in a boxing match then I would tell him why I was upset and angry, but if I won, he would leave me alone."

"Did daddy win?" Kiya asked.

Her mother smiled. "Nope, I did."

"So daddy left you alone?" Kiya asked confused.

"Well…" Her mother said and let the word hand in the air a little. "He didn't… and I guess it was a good thing."

"Why's that?"

"After I beat your father, I yelled at him and stormed out of the gym." She paused. "You know how bad your mom is with directions right?" She asked Kiya and the young girl nodded her head. "Well when I left the gym, I got lost trying to get home because I was so angry. The next thing I knew, three mean guys started following me and they tried to hurt me. Even with talent in fighting, I couldn't keep them away." Kiya's face looked scared but her mother smiled softly at her. "But before the men could do anything to me, your dad showed up and beat up everyone to save me."

"So that's how you ended up together." Kiya said amazed. She thought it was like a fairytale. "So daddy was like your knight in shining armor!"

Her mother laughed. "Almost." She responded. "I was so scared that I passed out, but when I woke up, your dad had carried me to his home and had his sister, your aunt, take care of me. I was so happy that he didn't listen to me that I almost started crying. I think I scared him a bit, but that's beside the point. Your dad said that when I yelled at him at the gym he realized that he was being stupid. What I said to him was, "You shouldn't play with people's hearts." Apparently after I left he came running after me." Kiya smiled at her mom. "After that, we basically just continued to stay together. We were the talk of the school for a few months. Ever since then, we've been together." Her mother finished.

"Is that how daddy fell in love with you?" Kiya asked. Her mother paused to think.

"Daddy fell in love with mommy the day she flipped him on his back."

Kiya and her mother both turned to the voice. Her mother blushed slightly as she smiled and Kiya's face brightened immediately. "Daddy!" Kiya cheered and ran over to her dad. "You're home!"

"Yes I am!" He said as he picked her up with ease. Her father had bright orange hair and blue eyes. He had a tall build and a muscular body.

"Welcome home sweetie." Kiya's mother walked over and gave her husband a small kiss which he smiled into.

"I'm home." He whispered with a content sigh.

"Daddy, Mommy told me you were her knight in shining armor!" Kiya proclaimed when her dad put her back on the ground.

"Is that so?" He asked as he held his wife close. "I guess that is true."

"She also said you were a 'no good pervert'!" Kiya yelled then ran away laughing since she knew she was being bad.

Her father was too shocked to respond. "'No good pervert…'" He said in thought. He then turned to his wife who was still secure in his arms. She laughed nervously. "Why… Mrs. Kenta Sengoku…" He whispered slowly. "What are you teaching our daughter?"

Kiya's mother, now known as Kenta, smiled up at her husband. "Well… Kiyosumi…" She began. "She wanted to know how we ended up together. So I told her my honest feelings."

"And you told our six year old daughter that I was a pervert?" He asked in disbelief. "This is not my lucky day…" He said letting his wife go.

"Oh come on!" Kenta said with a bright smile. "I'll talk to her about it. But you have to admit, you were a pain back then. Always flirting… even when we started dating seriously." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

Sengoku frowned. "Are you still mad about that?" He followed her. She shrugged and tried to look angry, but Sengoku could tell she was holding back a smile. She quickly turned her back to him so she could smile slightly. He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder. He kissed her neck. "Some habits are just harder to break than others."

Kenta smiled. She turned her head toward him and kissed him. "I know." She whispered. "That's why I never left."

Sengoku smiled and kissed his wife again. "I'm glad I met you."

"Then you should thank Touji sometime." Kenta said with a smirk.

Sengoku just laughed. "He's probably still mad that I beat him to you."

This time Kenta laughed. "You're probably right." She said. "But he's happily married with a son. I don't think you have to worry about him anymore."

"The same way you don't have to worry about me."

"That's right." Kenta said with a smile. "I know my knight will always be looking after me."


End file.
